


(Sobre)humano

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reo no siempre le cayó bien Sei-chan, ni mucho menos. Es más, puede recordar claramente una época donde lo consideraba más un niño caprichoso que el capitán al que luego tanto admiraría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Reo perdió la corona, juró que por un momento vio a Akashi Seijuurou, líder indiscutible de la Generación de los Milagros, sentándose en un trono destinado a ser suyo. Conque “milagros”, ¿eh?

Muy pronto las revistas dejaron de hablar de Nebuya o de Hayama en favor de unos tales Murasakibara o Aomine de Teikou. Habían llegando pisando fuerte y no tenían intención de marcharse sin dejar una huella bien clara allá por donde pasasen. Eran invencibles.

Así que graduarse en secundaria y pasar al instituto fue, de un modo u otro, el tipo de liberación que Reo necesitaba. Nada de viejas glorias. Nada de segundones. Ese iba a ser el primer año donde podría brillar tanto como quisiera y más.

Fue el destino, o quizás la asombrosa capacidad de Rakuzan para reclutar a los mejores jugadores del país, quien decidió que Reo compartiría equipo con sus otrora rivales, Nebuya Eikichi y Hayama Kotarou.

Cabría esperarse esta situación, de veras que sí; con todo, Reo no podía decir que estuviese del todo satisfecho. No podía reclamar la corona cuando estos dos estaban por ahí pululando alrededor del trono.

  
—Bueno —dijo Hayama con un resoplido—, pues aquí estamos. Qué cosas, ¿eh? Ya solo faltaban aquí Kiyoshi y Hanamiya.

—¡De eso nada! Necesito que Kiyoshi esté en otro equipo. —Nebuya, elegante cual hoja al viento, se besó un bíceps. Puaj—. Tengo que demostrarle de qué pasta estoy hecho.

—¿De macarrones?

Esos dos eran Nebuya Eikichi y Hayama Kotarou, dos de los jugadores más impresionantes que había visto Mibuchi Reo en su vida; sus rivales, sus hermanos derrotados por la Generación de los Milagros, la fuerza hercúlea y el dios del rayo.

—¡De macarrones, dice! —Nebuya soltó una risotada acompañada de algo que sonaba y olía, perdón por la expresión,  como un  _pedo_.

—¡¡Será posible!! —protestó Reo cayendo en un olvido más ridículo que el de ser una vieja gloria.

—¡Que me meo, tío! —Hayama siguió riéndose, repitiendo “de macarrones” y “¡menudo peo!” cada dos segundos.

  
La fuerza hercúlea y el dios del rayo, sí, ¡pero menudo par de idiotas!

—Hayama, Mibuchi —con sus manazas sudorosas, Nebuya tocó los hombros de sus nuevos compañeros—, creo que este es el inicio de una buena y musculosa amistad. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

—¡Lo mismo digo! —Hayama gritó de tal forma que Reo creyó que el tímpano le estaba estallando.

—Lo mismo digo…

  
Y con estos dos especímenes iba a tener que compartir Reo la gloria.  _Apaga y vámonos_.

* * *

—¡Eh, pero si es Mibuchi! ¡¡Buenas!! Ay, mira, pero si estás todo solo. Venga, me acoplo.

Ni permiso pidió Hayama antes de sentarse al lado de Reo. Había lugares de sobra en la cafetería, basta y espaciosa donde las hubiese, y no había ningún tipo de necesidad de que Hayama se sentase tan pegado a él.

Qué incordio de niño.

—¡No me grites al oído, Hayama-kun!  
  
—¡¡Si no te estoy gritando!! Dime, dime, ¿en qué clase estás? En la mía hay chicas bastante monas, pero creo que todas tienen novio. También es mala suerte. Y mi tutor, ¿sabes el malo de Pokémon?, pues se parece a ese. ¡Qué maaal!

Reo no se estaba enterando de absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba contando Hayama. Sí que tenía energía, sí. Con razón le llamaban “el dios del trueno”, ¡si es que era una central eléctrica con patas!

—¡Sí señor!

El que faltaba: Nebuya y sus tropecientas bandejas de comida. Era imposible que un solo ser humano pudiese comerse todo eso. Reo estaba convencido de que con eso su familia podría ir bien alimentada durante toda una semana.

  
—Halaaa, ¿pero vas a comerte todo eso? —preguntó Hayama sin creérselo del todo.  
  
—Sí, hijo, sí. Soy un chico en edad de crecer, ¿sabes? —Nebuya plasmó una sonrisa que poco duró, en vista de que prefería hincarle el diente al cerdo rebozado que seguir hablando.  
  
—¿Puedes comer como las personas y no armar tanto jaleo? ¿Y por qué comes tanto? Luego te va a sentar mal —refunfuñó Reo. Nebuya, sin dejar de comer, le lanzó una mirada divertida.  
  
—Y tú comes muy poco. ¡Normal que estés tan flacucho!  
  
—¿¿Flacucho?? ¿Yo? ¡Pero bueno, estoy ideal,  _gracias_! ¿Verdad, Hayama-kun?  
  
¿Flacucho? ¿Reo? ¡Por favor! Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y tonificado gracias a su intachable actividad deportiva. Lo de Nebuya, directamente, era excesivo y más que antiestético.

—Uy, a mí no me metáis en movidas —contestó Hayama a medida que daba sorbitos a su sopa de miso—. Pero menudos brazacos se gasta Nebuya, ¿eh? Es como que puedes dormir sobre ellos y todo.

—Dormir no sé, pero columpiarte sí —proclamó Nebuya con un orgullo que Reo era incapaz de entender.

  
Columpiarse en un brazo era imposible, se mire como se mire. Ya tenía delito que Nebuya pudiese presumir de semejante bobada, pero peor aún era, si cabe, que Hayama estuviese tan ilusionado. De verdad, estos dos no tenían ni un ápice de sentido común.

—Venga, menos quejas y más comer, que estáis hechos unos palillos —Nebuya fue tan generoso como para dejar un plato de cerdo rebozado con salsa de miso rojo en sendas bandejas.

Las ganas que tuviese Reo de ponerse a comer eran casi nulas, pero algo le dijo —quizás la mirada cálida de Nebuya, quizás la sonrisa de Hayama— que no era momento para decir que no.

* * *

Nebuya y Hayama eran unos idiotas de cuidado, pero se tomaban las cosas en serio. Por muy duros que fuesen los entrenamientos, ellos no protestaban, sino que daban ejemplo e inspiraban a todos los demás jugadores del primer año.

Fue quizás ahí, por primera vez, que Reo pensó que compartir la gloria con ellos no estaría tan mal.

* * *

Rakuzan, hoy por hoy, era un equipo imparable. Los jugadores de tercero eran de armas tomar, tal y como cabría esperarse de la élite nacional, pero eran los mal llamados reyes derrocados los que traían la victoria en cada partido.

—¡Buen tiro! —Nebuya le dio una palmadita en la espalda que por poco le quebrantó los huesos.

No podía decirse que Nebuya tuviese una técnica refinada e inconfundible como la que tenía, por poner un ejemplo nada vanidoso, Reo; sin embargo, todo su empeño lo ponía en mejorar su físico y, en un deporte tan exigente como lo era el baloncesto, eso se notaba y mucho. No había nadie mejor que Nebuya para proteger una canasta.

—¡No me golpees tan fuerte, so bruto! Además, poco podría haber hecho de no ser por el pase de Hayama-kun, ¿no te parece?

Hayama manipulaba el balón a su antojo, como si ir driblando a una velocidad pasmosa no le supusiese ningún tipo de esfuerzo (tal vez así fuese). Eso sí, los pases no eran su fuerte, pero se veía que últimamente los estaba trabajando y sus entrenamientos ya empezaban a dar frutos. Caray, Reo no necesitaba ponerse emotivo con un dichoso pase.

* * *

Reo no estaba seguro de cómo ni cuándo Nebuya y Hayama pasaron a convertirse en Eikichi y Kotarou.

—Mi madre siempre dice que me riñe porque se preocupa por mí —comentó Kotarou—. Así que no me parece mal que siempre nos estés dando la lata, Reo. ¡Es porque nos quieres!

—Os querría más si no me dieseis tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

—¿Pero entonces dónde está la diversión, eh? —Eikichi soltó una de sus carcajadas y, esta vez para fortuna de la naricilla respingona de Reo, no vino acompañada de una flatulencia.

—Eres como un hermano mayor—Kotarou se rascó la barbilla, indeciso— …o algo así.

—Yo me veo más como una hermana.  —Reo sonrió con aires felinos—. Una hermana paciente, dulce y hermosa.

Eikichi y Kotarou compartieron una miradita que no acabó de gustar a Reo. En fin, daba igual. Del mismo modo que esos dos tontorrones se hicieron un huequito en el corazón bondadoso de Reo, él se asentó en los suyos. Eran una panda de bichos raros, desde luego. Los más excéntricos y divinos de todo el país.

* * *

 

Las victorias llegaron tras esfuerzos descomunales en los entrenamientos y poca lucha en los partidos. La gloria con la que tanto había soñado Reo estaba aquí, en forma de medallas y trofeos, y quería más que nunca compartirla junto a los dos tontainas a los que tuvo que soportar durante todo el año. Sin ellos, pensó con una sonrisa tenue, habría llegado igual de lejos, sí, pero no habría sido lo mismo.

Rakuzan era algo más que un equipo; era una familia.

Una familia que iba a pertenecer unida pese a los nuevos obstáculos que se les acercaban a paso lento pero inexorable.

—¿Akashi Seijuurou? —Kotarou levantó las cejas tanto como pudo— ¿Ese no es el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros? ¿El bajito?

—Sí —dijo Higuchi, el mánager—. Se ve que va a venir a Rakuzan, pero bajo una condición.

—¿Una condición? —Eikichi, y no era para menos, cruzó los brazos con gesto desdeñoso— Pero bueno, no ha llegado aún y ya está mangoneando. ¡Joder con los milagritos estos, con qué humos van!

—Dice que quiere ser el capitán o que, de lo contrario, se va a otro instituto.

—¿Cómo va a ser el capitán uno de primer año? —Reo notó que su voz había alcanzado unos niveles próximos a los de Kotarou. Tenía que relajarse, ¡pero qué despropósito!

Era increíble. No bastaba con opacarles durante la secundaria, sino que ahora, que Reo y compañía habían vuelto a creer en sus capacidades, venían los milagritos estos creyéndose los dueños del panorama. ¡Y no era así, claro que no! Que ese niño se marchase a otro instituto si era eso lo que deseaba, que a fin de cuentas, aunque pudiese ganarles a ellos tres por separado, no iba a poder derrotarles juntos.

Eran un equipo.

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuurou llegó al instituto con delirios de grandeza, cosa que, dada su estatura, constituía una ironía en toda regla. Reo no iba a mentir: parecía un chico muy correcto y educado, pero había algo en él, tal vez la frialdad con la que hablaba, que no acababa de convencerle. No era una persona natural.

Por supuesto, que Akashi llegase a Rakuzan solo podía implicar que sus berrinches habían sido escuchados y que, a partir de ahora, sería él el capitán del equipo. ¡Ultraje! Podía ser un genio y todo lo que uno pudiese echarse a la cara, pero el capitán tenía que ser una persona que conociese el equipo de pe a pa para poder sacar el máximo partido. Alguien en quien todos los jugadores pudiesen confiar ciegamente.

—Vosotros debéis de ser los archiconocidos “reyes derrocados”. Recuerdo haberme enfrentado contra vosotros en algún momento. —Akashi los miró con una mezcla de desprecio y resignación—. Mucho gusto. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—¡¿Pero cómo nos vamos a llevar bien después de lo que nos acabas de decir?! ¿¿Tú te oyes??

—Silencio —Akashi los congeló a los tres con esa mirada discordante y depredadora—,  _Eikichi_. Repito: confío en que nos llevaremos bien por cuenta que os trae.

—Oye, rico, no sé quién te crees que eres, pero hemos ganado la Intercolegial y la Winter Cup sin ti y volveremos a hacerlo —Reo dio un paso adelante, notando cada vez más lo diminuto que parecía su capitán ante él—. Aceptaré que seas mi capitán cuando tú aceptes que somos tus senpai.

Lo único que Reo pedía era respeto mutuo, ni más ni menos. Iba a resignarse a que ese niñato de primero fuese el capitán —Shirogane sabía qué estaba haciendo—, pero de ninguna forma iba a tolerar ser vapuleado cuando, en apenas un año, había hecho ya tanto por el equipo. Y al igual que él, Kotarou y Eikichi. Puede que no estuviesen al nivel de los milagros, pero habían recuperado su corona y no tenían pensado soltarlas a la primera de cambio.

—¿Es eso una orden, Reo? —Akashi pronunciaba cada palabra como si cada sílaba pesase en el aire.

—No es una orden; es una demanda. Y hazme el favor de no tratarme con tanta insolencia. —Reo frunció el ceño—. Solo mis amigos pueden llamarme de esa manera.

—Solo aceptaré tus exigencias cuando me derrotes en un duelo individual, cosa que dudo que puedas hacer. —Hizo una pausa—. Soy, a fin de cuentas, absoluto.

Absoluto. Era fascinante, verdaderamente fascinante, la de pajaritos que tenía este niño encima. Más fascinante era que, para colmo, lo estuviese diciendo completamente en serio. Creía ser absoluto.

Quizás lo era.

* * *

El uno contra uno de Reo y Akashi terminó con la victoria apabullante del capitán. Las ganas que tenía Reo de llorar se acumularon en su pecho con total intención de hacerle estallar por dentro; pese a todo el esfuerzo del último año, pese a su orgullo y dignidad, este novato lo había derrotado como si nada. No parecía siquiera estar a la altura de ser llamado rival.

Kotarou y Eikichi le dieron palmadas en la espalda, diciéndole palabras de aliento que, si bien no sirvieron de mucho, en el fondo agradecía escuchar. Podía no ser tan fuerte y perfecto como Akashi, pero no estaba solo.

—Debo admitir que tus capacidades no son baladí, Reo. —Akashi le miró fijamente—. Aunque eres lento. Prepararé un régimen personalizado adecuado para mejorar eso.

—¿Lento? ¿¿Yo??

—Y dado que he ganado —continuó sin siquiera pestañear—, me veo en pleno derecho de seguir tratándoos como lo que sois: mis subordinados.

—¿Subordinados? ¿Estás de coña? —Kotarou iba a lanzarse a por él, pero Reo, pese a ser más lento que una tortuga, tal y como le estaba intentando hacer ver el señor capitán, lo detuvo.

A pesar de todo, Akashi hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—No me decepcionéis —dijo como si eso significase algo.

¿Decepcionarle? Lo decía como si Reo y los demás fuesen a jugar por él o algo. Iban a tener una larga charla con el entrenador Shirogane. Esto no podía seguir así.

* * *

—Os guste o no —Shirogane ni levantó la vista de su periódico—, Akashi Seijuurou es el mejor jugador del país. Nos conviene tenerlo contento, aunque haya que hacer algún que otro sacrificio.

—¡Pero, entrenador, hay gente que ya está yéndose del club y todo! ¡Ese tío está chalado! —protestó Kotarou.

—Nadie les ha obligado a marcharse —replicó Shirogane y, en cierto modo, tenía razón.

Akashi era un capitán estricto, y eso saltaba a la vista casi tanto como el amarillo de uno de sus ojos, pero había avisado desde el principio que iba a exigir lo máximo de cada jugador. “Quienes lo vean imposible, pueden presentar su renuncia si lo ven oportuno”, había dicho con una serenidad alarmante.

* * *

Haber sobrevivido a aquel entrenamiento era digno de elogio. Incluso Kotarou, que parecía una fuente inagotable de energía, se había quedado sin pilas. El pobre Eikichi no paraba de bostezar y Reo, bendito donde los hubiese, solo quería desplomarse sobre su cama mullidita.

—¿Es humano? —preguntó Kotarou, y ni hacía falta que aclarase de quién estaba hablando.

—Es absoluto —Reo sonaba tan cansado como lo estaba de verdad, y eso no era decir poco.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? No para de decirlo, como si él no necesitase nunca a nadie o algo así. —Eikichi eructó—. Toma esa, Akashi.

Antes de regañar a Eikichi por ser tan guarro, Reo se dio cuenta de que se había dejado algo indispensable en los vestuarios. Uno de sus bienes más preciados. Su tesoro.

—¡Mi cuaderno de poesía! —exclamó horrorizado—. Me lo he dejado en el vestuario. Id yendo, que yo tengo que volver. ¡Nos vemos mañana, corazones!

Y se fue corriendo, ignorando las caras de completo asombro de sus amigos. Recordó que, mientras Kotarou se cambiaba a la par que bailoteaba, Reo aprovechó para escribir un poema titulado “danza electrizante”, que, según el propio Kotarou, sonaba a ataque de Pokémon.

Menudo tonto.

Título desafortunado o no, Reo había escrito ahí muchas de sus mejores obras y temía que mañana ya no estuviese donde lo dejó o, peor aún, que le entrase la inspiración y que no pudiese escribirlo en su cuaderno. Si no era esa libreta en concreto, no iba a ser igual.

Así que corrió hacia el gimnasio con la esperanza de que Akashi aún no se hubiese marchado y hubiese cerrado con llave.

Y no se había marchado, no. Ahí estaba él: entrenando solo en un gimnasio que se antojaba más grande y vacío que nunca. Reo se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, presa de la estupefacción, y Akashi ni se dignó a mirarle antes de abrir la boca.

 —Te has olvidado algo —dijo más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta.

—Sí, bueno… Espera, ¿cómo es que sigues aquí, entrenando?

—El entrenador me ha dado permiso para hacer uso del gimnasio tanto como considere conveniente.

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta…

Sin previo aviso, Akashi le lanzó el balón a Reo, que lo interceptó a expensas de que su bolsa cayera al suelo. Chasqueó la lengua, algo irritado con este capitanzuelo de tres al cuarto.

—Intuyo que ha sido un pase inesperado para ti —comentó Akashi como si acabase de decir algo francamente gracioso.

Con todo el pesar de su corazón, que no era mucho, Reo tenía que admitir que no veía el chiste.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

—Al baloncesto —respondió Akashi con mucha dignidad—. No deberías nunca subestimar el poder de un pase inesperado, Reo. Por cierto, tu cuaderno sigue en el banquillo. No he mirado su contenido, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

  
Esa falsa superioridad no paraba de irritar aún más a Reo. Solo faltaría que este criajo tuviese las suficientes agallas para ir por ahí espiando algo tan íntimo como lo eran los cuadernos de los demás. Fuese como fuese, su proyecto de poemario digno de un Nobel estaba tal y donde lo había dejado. Lo cogió, le dio un pequeño beso y le juró que jamás volvería a olvidarlo en ningún lugar del mundo.

Al salir del vestuario, Akashi seguía ahí y no tenía trazas de marcharse pronto. No era cariño lo que sentía por él, precisamente, pero Reo tenía un corazón que palpitaba en el pecho y que le dictaba que lo lógico en estos casos sería preocuparse por el chiquillo.

—¿Sabes? No está bien trabajar demasiado. Puedes acabar con una lesión.

Pese a haber dicho Reo algo más que obvio, Akashi parecía sorprendido. Ciertamente, aquel gimnasio era gigantesco para una sola persona. Así, con esa cara de no tener las riendas de la situación y bajo un techo infinito, Akashi Seijuurou daba la sensación de estar muy, muy solo. Reo no era de piedra.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

—Y no te digo que no, pero ten cuidado. —Reo suspiró—. En fin, hasta mañana.

Reo ya tenía pensado el título de su próximo poema: “sobrehumano”.

* * *

El siguiente capricho de Akashi fue convertir a Reo en vicecapitán.

* * *

—Tal y como he repetido en varias ocasiones —Akashi alzó la voz—, nadie está obligado a quedarse si no está a gusto con mi política. Sois libres de iros si estáis disconformes. Sin embargo, si decidís quedaros, tenéis que lidiar con las consecuencias y sobrepasar el mínimo requerido.

Ese era un discurso habitual en Rakuzan y que, como era inevitable, llenaba de hojas de renuncia el cuarto del club. Ahora que Reo era vicecapitán, era su deber cubrirlas y encargarse de la dichosa burocracia.

Reo se preguntó por un momento qué pasaría si él, el rey de los descontentos, presentase su dimisión y abandonase el club por la puerta de atrás. Por supuesto, ideas de ese tipo no había sino que desecharlas al canto: quería demasiado el baloncesto como para dejarlo por culpa de un chiquillo insufrible.

—En cuanto a vosotros tres. —Akashi, lento y amenazante, se acercó al banquillo donde Reo y los demás intentaban descansar sin éxito—. Ya he ideado planes individuales para cada uno de vosotros. Podéis echar un vistazo si queréis. Mañana comenzaremos.

Repartió un papel impreso con unas explicaciones más que detalladas sobre los ejercicios que debía llevar a cabo cada uno de ellos, amén de una “dieta recomendada” y consejos prácticos del día a día como, en el caso de Kotarou, dormir un mínimo de horas al día.

—¡Esto es inhumano! —Eikichi se levantó del banquillo— ¡Es que ni los profesionales tienen que currárselo tanto!

—Puedo rebajar tu carga de trabajo si es eso lo que deseas. Sin embargo, no esperes figurar entre el listado de titulares con esa actitud.

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó Kotarou sin dar mucho crédito.

—Yo también tengo mi propio régimen y lo sigo a rajatabla. No puedo exigir nada si no predico con el ejemplo.

Ante eso, Reo, Kotarou y Eikichi permanecieron callados. Ahora que lo decía, era cierto que Akashi entrenaba más que nadie y era increíblemente exigente, rayano ya en lo absurdo, consigo mismo. Se decía que hasta estaba entrenando para conseguir un mate. ¡Si es que se iba a acabar lastimando, Reo ya lo estaba viendo!

Además, también era un trabajo considerable el preparar regímenes hechos a medida de cada jugador, aunque solo fuese para los del primer equipo.

* * *

Para sorpresa de nadie, la mejora de los titulares desde que pusieron en práctica los planes de Akashi era evidente. Visto lo visto, no era de extrañar que la Generación de los Milagros de Teikou hubiese llegado tan lejos en su día; era imposible no llegar a la cima con unos entrenamientos tan rigurosos y exhaustivos como los que ideaba el capitán. Era todo un cerebrito.

—Odio reconocerlo, pero Akashi es la leche.

—Ya ves, Ei-chan, yo ni pensaba que fuese posible mejorar tan rápido —Kotarou se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. ¡Y para esto le regaló Reo una muñequera!—. Eso sí, llego a la resi molido y me quedo frito al instante.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no te había dado a entender Akashi algo de que dormías poco? ¿Es cierto?

—Sí, pero ni idea de cómo lo ha descubierto. ¿Y si se cuela en mi habitación de noche?

—Tonto, es absoluto, no un vampiro —Reo soltó una risita y Eikichi revolvió los cabellos empapados de Kotarou.

Mientras ellos reían despreocupados, Akashi seguía dándolo todo y más en la línea de triples. Tan solo como siempre.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi se había labrado una fama de chico popular a la par que misterioso, cosa que avivó la máquina de cuchicheos que era Rakuzan. De él se decía que provenía de una familia bien, que era un prodigio en el shogi y que fue el director el que le pidió expresamente que se convirtiese en el nuevo presidente del consejo de estudiantes.

La gente lo admiraba por los pasillos como si fuese un ser intocable venido de más allá de las estrellas. Rodeado de gente, igual que en el equipo, pero siempre con un aire distante y poco dado a hacer amigos.

Habría que hacer un viaje a lo más profundo del cerebro de Reo para averiguar qué fue lo que hizo que se sentase al lado de Akashi en la cafetería.

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —respondió Akashi sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Siempre comes solo?

—Generalmente, sí.

La vista de Reo viajó hasta el cuenco aparentemente vacío de sopa de miso. Lo de “aparentemente” iba, por supuesto, por las cuatro algas muertas de risa que quedaron en el fondo.

—Oh, ¿y eso? ¿No te comes las algas?

—No puedo decir que me agraden.

—¿Entonces por qué pides sopa de miso?

Akashi le miró como si acabase de formular una pregunta bastante tonta y Reo pensó, muy a su pesar, que la influencia de Kotaoru y Eikichi en su vida era cada vez más palpable.

—Me gusta el tofu —respondió con tal franqueza, con tal inocencia, que Reo se echó a reír como la dama que era—. Haz el favor de explicarme el chiste, Reo.

—Me parece adorable que aquí donde lo ves, el capitán deje a un lado la comida que no le gusta. ¡Hay que comerlo to-do!

—No creo que nadie vaya a ganar nada haciendo que me coma un alimento cuyo sabor aborrezco.

—Incluso tú puedes ser como un niño pequeño, ¿eh? —Reo apoyó el mentón en la mano, sonriente. Así de cerca, Akashi parecía un chiquillo normal de quince años.

A excepción de aquel ojo amarillo que, lejos de congelar a Reo, le estaba haciendo sonreír. Quizás el propio Akashi comprendiese que ser tiquismiquis con la comida no era la conducta que cabría esperarse de una persona que presumía de ser absoluta.

* * *

Akashi no solía jugar en los partidos, sino que se quedaba en el banquillo, junto a Shirogane, pendiente de cada movimiento que se produjese en la cancha. A veces dictaba cosas que Reo no alcanzaba a oír y Higuchi, el mánager, las apuntaba a toda prisa en un bloc.

—¿No nos vas a dar ningún tipo de indicación esta vez? —preguntó Reo en la pausa entre el segundo y el tercer cuarto.

—No lo veo necesario. Basta con que sigáis jugando tal y como lo habéis hecho hasta ahora.

Kotarou fue el primero en reaccionar ante esa alabanza camuflada de indiferencia.

—Espera, ¿lo estamos haciendo bien? ¿Es eso lo que nos estás diciendo?

—Vuestro rendimiento es el adecuado, si es eso lo que tanto deseas saber.

—Bueno —Eikichi se rascó la nuca—, supongo que es, en parte, a todo lo que nos llevas diciendo durante estas últimas semanas, ¿no? Hemos mejorado lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

Akashi dibujó una sonrisa débil y elegante en los labios. No era la más bonita ni refrescante, pero tampoco pretendía serlo.

* * *

—Pobrecito, si es que siempre come solo… ¿No os da un poco de pena?

—Es como si no tuviese amigos o algo —apuntó Kotarou, tanto verbalmente como con los palillos—. ¿En Teikou también sería así? Yo creía que los milagros entre ellos se llevaban guay.

—Yo también. Cuando me enfrenté contra Teikou en su segundo año, eran una piña —dijo Eikichi con varios fideos de udon en la boca. Repugnante.

—Venga, va, ¿y si le decimos que coma con nosotros?

—Reo-nee, eres demasiado buenazo.

—¡No soy buenazo! Es que, miradlo, siempre esforzándose tanto… Fijo que ahora está ideando estratagemas y tácticas y cosas difíciles de entender…

Como si fuese consciente de que estaban hablando de él, Akashi miró en su dirección y fue Reo el que le hizo gestos con la mano para que se acercase. Dicho y hecho.

—Intuyo que hay algo que queréis discutir conmigo.

—Más que discutir, charlar. —Reo le sonrió—. Venga, majo, siéntate.

—Estábamos hablando de Teikou y tal. —Kotarou le dio un codazo a Akashi, que ni se inmutó ante el contacto violento contra sus costillas—. ¿Los milagros eran divertidos? No fuiste el capitán desde el primer día, ¿no? ¿La comida estaba mejor que en Rakuzan?

Pese a lo serio que era Akashi, no pareció ni un poco molesto ante tal bombardeo de preguntas; al contrario, había algo en su mirada que daba a entender que estaba a gusto.

—Eran muy divertidos, sí. Guardo recuerdos agradables de mi época en Teikou. En cuanto a la capitanía, hubo alguien antes que yo. La comida es sensiblemente mejor la de aquí.

—¿Y sigues en contacto con ellos? ¿Conspirabas contra el capitán? ¿Es cierto que no te gustan las algas?

—¡Kotarou, no te pases!

—No te preocupes, Reo, no me molesta. No sigo en contacto con ellos porque ya no son mis compañeros, sino mis enemigos —Puso una sonrisa escalofriante—. El previo capitán era competente, pero demasiado débil y por ello me dejó a mí las riendas del equipo. Y, en efecto, aborrezco las algas.

Se le quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien qué decir. Daba un poco de miedo y sus palabras fieras y punzantes no ayudaban mucho a crear el ambiente distendido por el que luchaba Reo. Que hablase de las algas como si fuesen sus peores enemigas tampoco era un punto a favor.

—Si no quieres las algas —dijo Eikichi con algo de duda—, dámelas a mí.

—Adelante, son todas tuyas.

—¡Que aproveche, pues!

Cogió de una en una las algas del cuenco de Akashi y, siendo Eikichi como era, tuvo que salpicarlo todo. Una de las gotas llegó a la mano de Kotarou, que se la lamió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—¡Será posible! ¡Eikichi, no salpiques! ¡Kotarou, no eres ningún animalillo salvaje, así que deja de lamerte! ¡Sei-chan, cómete las algas!

La ira le impidió ver el gran error que acababa de cometer. Eikichi y Kotarou, mucho más rápidos que él, abrieron la boca de par en par a la espera de que Reo encontrase su muerte ante ellos. Solo esperaba que no hubiese tortura de por medio.

Miró de reojo a Akashi. Tragó saliva.

Akashi era todo serenidad.

—Mm, ¿no te… vas a enfadar conmigo?

—No me gusta que me den órdenes, pero entiendo que tus intenciones son buenas y, en cierta medida, lo agradezco.

—Reo-nee siempre echa la bronca porque se preocupa por nosotros —comentó Kotarou entre risas.

—Es por eso que lo he escogido como vicecapitán —confesó Akashi sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Ah, pues ahí estaba la explicación que Reo nunca creyó que necesitaría.

—¿Y no le vas a pegar por haberte llamado Sei-chan?

—¡Kotarou, tío,  valora un poquito la vida de la gente! —gruñó Eikichi con más razón que un santo.

—No me molesta. —Akashi hizo una pausa, como dudando sobre si decir algo o no—. Unos compañeros míos de Teikou solían llamarme Akashicchi y Aka-chin, respectivamente.

—Aka-chin… —Eikichi intentó contener la risa.

—¡Pues anda que Akashicchi!

Kotarou, directamente, ni intentó contenerse y repartió tantas carcajadas como quiso. Ni con esas Akashi pareció importunarse lo más mínimo; era increíble que este chico con delirios de grandeza y pasos de emperador pudiese responder sin ningún ápice de vergüenza a nombres tan ridículos como Akashicchi o Aka-chin. No menos sorprendente era que hubiese gente que considerase necesario darle apodos tan cariñosos a una persona así.

Quizás los nenes de Teikou vieron en Akashi lo mismo que Reo ahora: a un chico que compensaba con inteligencia y dedicación cada una de sus excentricidades. Un chico que trabajaba sin descanso y siempre andaba solo por los pasillos. Un (sobre)humano más, no solo el portador de un título tan glorioso como lo era ser el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros o de Rakuzan.

* * *

A partir de entonces, Akashi fue a comer siempre con ellos. Prefería escuchar antes que hablar y masticar en vez de hacer el gandul, no como otros dos idiotas de los que Reo podría hablar largo y tendido.

Reo siguió llamándole Sei-chan, aunque siguiese siendo un capitán estricto y a veces algo escalofriante. Había algo cálido en él, de eso Reo estaba seguro, y esa naturaleza amable solía manifestarse principalmente fuera de la cancha.

Caramba, no sería del todo precipitado llegar a la conclusión de que Sei-chan les estaba cogiendo cariño y que, a juzgar por la libertad que les daba en los partidos, confiase en ellos.

—¿Y Akashi? —preguntó Kotarou.

—Estará liado con algún asunto del consejo de estudiantes. ¡Qué chico más ocupado! Espero que también tenga tiempo para divertirse y desconectar un poco.

—No seas angustias, que si hay alguien aquí capaz de hacerlo todo, ese es Akashi —Eikichi siguió comiendo cual gorrino y, sinceramente, a Reo pocas fuerzas le quedaban para intentar en vano corregir su conducta.

Akashi estaba, en realidad, en la azotea. Ya en los entrenamientos explicó que lo que le faltaba al equipo era “un toque fantasma”.

—Recuerda lo que te dije en su día, Reo: no hay que subestimar el poder de los pases inesperados. Son un arma que, de ser bien explotada, podría convertirse en nuestro principal as en la manga.

—¿Para qué necesitamos un as en la manga?

—Vuestro rendimiento es el adecuado para jugar contra equipos fuertes. Sin embargo —Los párpados de Sei-chan bajaron un poco—, no basta contra “ellos”.

“Ellos” solían ser los demás milagretes que, con alguna que otra honrosa excepción, habían decidido acudir a los equipos más prestigiosos de todo el país.

—Somos fuertes, Sei-chan.

—Lo sé. Ellos también lo son, y cada vez más —dijo con una voz cercana al hielo—. No podemos permitir ningún tipo de error a estas alturas de la partida.

Algo en su tono sugería que con ese “podemos” no se estaba refiriendo al equipo en sí, sino a alguien que solo Sei-chan conocía. ¿Plural mayestático, quizás?

* * *

El toque fantasma del que tanto hablaba Sei-chan era, en realidad, un chico soso. Un pan sin sal. Un don nadie que había abandonado el club y que había vuelto por petición expresa de Sei-chan.

—No es que vaya a dudar ahora de Akashi, pero… ¿en qué leches está pensando? —murmuró Eikichi.

—¿Pero ese quién es? Fijo que ni estaba en el primer equipo. Parece débil, ¿no crees, Reo-nee?

—No te lo voy a negar, no. Pero tenemos que confiar en Sei-chan. Algo se le habrá ocurrido, o eso quiero pensar.

La explicación pertinente de Sei-chan no fue del todo convincente, pero sí suficiente como para acallar las dudas más superficiales de los reyes derrocados. No necesitaban un jugador fuerte, sino uno que fuese capaz de alterar el ritmo del partido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No creáis que a mí me gusta la idea —dijo el fantasma ese, un tal Mayuzumi, de tercero.

—¿Y por qué has dicho que sí, Mayuzumi? Que no creo yo que Akashi te haya obligado a nada, ¿eh? ¿¿Eh??

—Porque esta es la única forma que tengo de jugar. No intento que alguien como tú lo entienda —le dijo Mayuzumi a Kotarou con muy poca educación y muchas palas pulgas—. Y un poco más de respeto, que soy tu senpai.

La jerarquía senpai-kouhai había quedado demolida en cuanto fue proclamado un capitán del primer año, quiso responderle Reo. Aun así, y casi a modo de burla, Kotarou empezó a llamarlo Mayuzumi-san. Nada que ver con el propio Sei-chan, que llevaba como lema usar el nombre de pila de sus “subordinados”, independientemente de su edad.

Se preguntó si a los niños del Teikou también los veía como subordinados y no como amigos.

* * *

Además del baloncesto, que ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre —si es que podía llamarse así— de Sei-chan, estaba el shogi. Una de sus varias excentricidades era esa costumbre que tenía de jugar contra sí mismo.

—¿Puedo? Sé jugar, aunque de forma muy básica —aseguró Reo con una sonrisa.

—Adelante.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, nunca has perdido al baloncesto, ¿pero al shogi?

—No. La victoria lo es todo para mí y eso se extiende a todas las facetas de mi vida.

Lo sorprendente habría sido recibir cualquier otro tipo de respuesta.

—Qué chico más aplicado, la verdad. Tus padres deben de estar orgullosísimos de ti, Sei-chan.

El silencio de Sei-chan solo sugirió que, esta vez, Reo se equivocaba. Pensar que podía haber alguien por ahí que no admirase a Sei-chan le retorcía el estómago, y más aún si eran sus propios padres. Tal vez eso explicase muchas cosas, de hecho. Como por qué Sei-chan sobrepasaba los límites con tal de alcanzar algo tan idealizado como lo era la perfección.

* * *

 

—Escribes poemas, ¿no es así?

Reo levantó la vista de su cuaderno, cerrándolo de golpe, y asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Todavía no son muy buenos, pero hay alguno por ahí de los que estoy bastante orgulloso —admitió con satisfacción. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hablar de sus pasiones literarias cuando, para lo bueno y para lo malo, sus amigos eran dos tontacos.

—A Chihiro también le gusta mucho la literatura. Puede que a partir de ahí podáis sacar un tema de conversación adecuado.

—Sei-chan, sé que quieres que nos acostumbremos a Mayuzumi, pero es que con él no puedo. Es un ser superdesagradable y siempre está con mala cara. En serio, no sé qué le ves.

—Potencial.

—¿Por qué él?

—Porque es como Tetsuya —Abrió mucho los ojos—. Incluso mejor. Está superando todas mis expectativas.

Sei-chan era un genio indiscutible y si tenía claro que Mayuzumi era lo que Rakuzan necesitaba, debía de ser cierto. Ello no implicaba que Reo estuviese a gusto con esa decisión, ni mucho menos.

—De todas formas, no creo que a Eikichi, Kotarou y a ti os resulte difícil incorporarlo al grupo. Considero que conmigo habéis hecho un trabajo más que aceptable.

—Sei-chan…

Reo quiso pensar, no sin pecar de ser un poco confiado de más, que Sei-chan ya no los llamaba por sus nombres de pila por ser sus subordinados, sino porque los consideraba sus amigos. Tal vez este fuese el tema idóneo sobre el que escribir su siguiente poema.


End file.
